A Dress For A Princess
by Cybercitizen
Summary: While out in the garden one day, Elsa decides to make her sister an ice dress. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)


Elsa sat out in the royal garden of Arendelle Castle. It was a warm spring day: the sun was shining overhead, the birds were singing, and the flowers were in bloom, displaying their lovely colours for all to see. Elsa liked to come out here from time to time, to enjoy the fresh air and the silence. _Well, it's silent until Anna shows up_ , she thought, smirking.

She then sat down on a small bench in the garden, taking out a small book. It had been some time since she had gotten a moment to herself, being occupied by her royal duties, but now she was free, she thought catching up on her light reading would be a good use of her free time.

It was a simple enough story. Tales about a maiden, her lover, and an over-exaggerated conspiracy. A book she likely read long ago but vaguely remembered now. She released a sigh of contentment, as she flipped through the pages and allowed herself to become absorbed in the story.

Reading was all she had really done during her years of separation from Anna. She had read and amassed a knowledge from every book she could find in the castle library. Years ago, she would have needed glasses to read these words, but since then, she had learned to use her ice powers to enhance her natural eyesight.

She then laid her head back, before taking in the warm summer air. Elsa thanked god for her frozen heart, as if she could feel the heat, she would likely have melted, along with her dress.

Looking back to her book, Elsa smiled, turning the page to the next chapter. She was going to hopefully finish this story before Anna arrived so she could tell her adorable little sister all about it.

Although she cherished the girl, it was nice to enjoy a brief amount of alone time like this every once in a while. It allowed her to recharge where she didn't have to worry about being a queen, friend, or sister. Plus it made seeing Anna again all the better.

 _I wonder if Anna read a lot too?_

Elsa suspected she did. Her sister had referenced a lot of stories from time to time, which always caught the queen off guard even though she wasn't sure why. Of course, her sister was an intelligent, educated individual, but picturing her having the patience to read for hours was still difficult. _And adorable_ , a voice supplied. Perhaps they could try doing it together sometime when they both were free.

As Elsa continued reading her novel, she heard the sound of footsteps creeping up behind her, a soft rustling in the grass. Olaf? No, she would have heard the usual waddle of his big snowy feet. The snowgies? No, they would have been giggling all the way.

The young snow queen had a good idea who was sneaking up behind her, but she knew she would be ready for their surprise.

Suddenly, the cape of Elsa's ice cape was suddenly tugged and the entire icy fabric was thrown over Elsa's head, draping over her face.

"Hey!" Elsa exclaimed, pulling her veil from her face. She then turned and saw the giggling face of Anna, guilty as charged for the crime she had committed.

She smirked, giving her sister a knowing look. "I knew you were there, Anna."

"But the look on your face was priceless!" Anna chirped, booping Elsa on the nose. She was so proud for surprising Elsa like that, even if her big sister had been ready for it.

Sighing, Elsa put her book down and stood up, before walking over to Anna and giving her a warm, loving sisterly embrace. She sighed softly, hugging her tightly.

Anna hugged back, wrapping her arms around Elsa's body. As she held her sister close, Anna looked down, her eyes getting lost in the sparkles of Elsa's ice dress. It always was a beautiful thing to see. She remembered seeing her sister in it for the first time and utterly falling in love with her... not that she wasn't in love with her sister already.

Elsa could tell Anna was admiring her dress, and her own body within it. It made her feel proud to have such a form that was adored by her sister. She stroked Anna's hair and pulled back, before seeing the young princess stroke the arms of the dress, feeling the icy sleeves.

"I love this ice..." Anna complimented. "It always feels strangely satisfying to touch."

Giggling, Elsa gave Anna a kiss on the lips, pressing softly to her sister's face. "That's not the only thing that I think is satisfying to the touch."

"Oh? Is that so?" Anna asked with a smirk. She nudged Elsa playfully and gave her an overtly obvious wink, which prompted the queen to roll her eyes. She didn't know how she could handle her sister sometimes.

"That's not what I'm talking about, but nice try," Elsa replied, trying not to laugh.

"What a shame," Anna remarked with a grin. The princess then looked at Elsa's dress again, suddenly being lost in its majesty. She gasped, holding Elsa's cape and feeling the various icy crystals etched into the material. She was in awe of her sister, her icy goddess of a beautiful big sister.

Elsa nearly laughed. She could tell Anna was very much into her ice dress. As she watched her sister pretty much fangirl over her attire, a cute thought entered the snow queen's mind, making her purr like a kitten with glee. It was strange how connected their minds were, thinking about the same thing but in different ways.

She turned to face her sister, with a grin. "Oh, Anna?"

"Yes?" Her sister replied, eyes wide with love and wonder.

The gaze ended up being Elsa's downfall. The final push to remind her that it was okay to try new things with her powers. Anna always had that effect on her. She took a deep breath.

"All right, so this is what I meant. I'm not sure if this will work, so bear with me but…" Elsa smiled, leaning her hand down and stroking Anna's soft, chubby pink freckled cheek. "Would you like an ice dress of your own?"

Suddenly, Anna's eyes widened with utter joy. She nodded profusely, taking Elsa's arm in both her hands and grinned, standing up on her own two feet. She wanted to get the words out, but just simply couldn't, but then she remembered actions would speak louder than words.

Anna cupped her sister's cheeks, kissing her deeply and passionately. She slid her tongue into Elsa's mouth, deepening the kiss for a few seconds.

Slowly pushing her sister away, Elsa laughed, touching foreheads with Anna. "I'm going to assume your answer is a yes."

Nodding, Anna smiled at her lover, embracing her closely. Now, she was going to look just as stunning as her sister, possibly more so if Elsa felt like it. "Like, make that a _double_ yes. Oh my gosh." Anna bit her lip in excitement and took a step back while balancing on the balls of her feet, so Elsa could do her magic. The queen giggled. Her sister was adorable.

Then Elsa held her hands over Anna's body. The snow queen channelled her ice magic, letting it flow all over Anna's body, forming a shape around her current clothing.

The ice swirled around Anna's clothes, altering them into the shape of a slender ice dress like Elsa's own. When the icy sparkles dissipated, Anna gently floated down to the ground, looking down at herself in awe.

Anna was now wearing an ice dress, sparkly and blue like Elsa's, in a slightly lighter shade. On her arms were fingerless long gloves instead of sleeves and her bodice was open with no shoulders. The skirt was thin and slender and Elsa's magic had tied her hair into a bun and a little snowflake tiara was in her hair.

"There, now you're perfect," Elsa said, resting her head on her hands in adoration. "Does it feel weird, though?" she asked as an afterthought.

Anna shook her head. "No... it feels so smooth and soft. Like it's some sort of second skin for me." The princess then looked at Elsa's awkwardly. "Is that a bad description?"

" _No_. No, that's exactly how it is for me too," Elsa replied a bit breathless. _Fascinating_. It really was.

"Oh, thank god!" Anna exclaimed, before bursting into laughter. "Because I thought it was gonna be this super-duper weird thing that you'd freak out about."

The two sisters shared a hearty laugh before Elsa calmed down and looked at Anna, wearing a dress of her own creation. Words couldn't comprehend how happy she felt to have given Anna this beautiful gift, the chance to wear her ice that she adored so very much.

Suddenly, Anna moved up to Elsa and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "So... wanna go and melt these dresses already?" She then gave her a wink.

Elsa blushed, before smirking. "You little tease."

xXx

 **Author's note:** More canon cuties!


End file.
